I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable fire extinguishers, and more particularly, to a novel and improved fire extinguisher with separate liquid and compressable fluid tanks. The tanks are connected by flexible tubing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, in portable fire extinguishers or the like, a single tank containing liquid is carried on the users shoulders. The tank usually has a hand pump attached thereto for pumping the extinguishing liquid. One prior invention U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,511 discloses a charged air bottle with the gas contained therein used to drive a pump for pumping water at high pressure. However, none of the prior art discloses a two piece portable fire extinguisher with a compressed gas and pressure regulator on one side of the users shoulders and a tank containing the fire extinguishing liquid on the other side with a trigger actuated nozzle and hose attached to the liquid carrying tank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,736 shows two separate tanks disposed on the users chest and back. However, the extra tank only contains reserve liquid while a pump is used to dispense the liquid.
III. Prior Art Statement
The prior art listed hereinbefore includes, in the opinion of the applicant, the closest art of which the applicant is aware.